1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a composite golf head, more particularly to a composite golf head which has a carbon fiber head portion and a wear resistant striking plate fixed to said head portion.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, golf heads are made of metal or carbon fiber composite materials. The metal golf head has good strength and wear resistance. However, its manufacturing costs are high. The golf heads which are made of carbon fiber composite materials have high strength and small specific gravity. The fiber angle of the golf head can be arranged according to the strength and the direction of the striking force. However, the carbon fiber golf heads suffer from having poor wear resistance.
Accordingly, composite golf heads have been developed to overcome the above-mentioned drawbacks. The composite golf head includes a head portion which is made of a carbon fiber composite material and a striking plate which is fixed to the striking face of the head portion and is made of a wear resistant material. The wear resistant material may be stainless steel, titanium alloy, or structural ceramic. When the composite golf head is manufactured, the striking plate is placed in a mold and the carbon fiber composite material is then heated and pressurized in the mold. The striking plate is thus adhered to the striking face of the head portion as the carbon fiber composite material cools and forms. However, because the adhesion force between the head portion and the striking plate is weak, the striking plate is sometimes separated from the head portion when it is in the process of being struck.